


Little Princess

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Incest, Innocence, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught up in Toue’s illicit fantasy of youth and innocence, Sei is forced to play the part of stolen innocence over and again, repeating the lines fed to him and indulging his father’s obsessive roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned work.

Woken up, bathed, dressed.   
  
Escorted.   
  
Bathed, undressed, put to bed.  
  
No one ever stopped to ask him if he wanted to be woken up, if he wanted to go to bed later, or if there was anything he felt like doing different that day. Then again, he never spoke up to tell them to let him sleep in, to use peach fragranced soap instead of jasmine, or to dress him in a certain outfit. He could hardly complain now, especially when all he did was sit silently when the water was a little too hot this morning, absently staring into the space before him. That’s how he spent his time in the world, mindlessly drifting through one sunless day to the next, floating down the river of his existence with outstretched arms, a single petal that only causes a ripple in the flow as it lands.  
  
Despite his apparent apathy, he still harboured deep feelings.   
When Virus opened the bottom drawer, and not the middle one, that was when he was reminded of those feelings. That’s when he remembered no matter how hard he tried to forget his human side it would always be present, lurking in the depths.   
  
‘Sei-san will look lovely in this tonight.’ Virus said, draping the fabric over his arm delicately before sliding the drawer closed.   
  
‘Ah. It’s such a shame we aren’t allowed to play with him, though.’ Trip piped in, tossing a stuffed toy to one side, his interest in it never truly existing in the first place.   
  
‘Sei-san is like a present. We wrap him up carefully,’  
  
‘And then hand him to someone else to enjoy.’ Trip finished. It was annoying how they did that, as if every sentence was as carefully rehearsed as the rest of Sei’s life.   
  
‘It cannot be helped; however, we will have our turn soon enough. Sei-san, please lift your arms over your head.’  
  
Without thought Sei did as he was told, wincing as his worn muscles strained to lift the bones they clung to.   
  


He didn’t think about not doing it; the thought never crossed his mind because there simply was no second option. Over time, Sei learned that hidden under Virus’s polite façade was an unspoken demand he dare not disobey.  
  
Even as his naked flesh quivered to the touch of the silk negligee caressing him, he didn’t consider whether or not he liked the way the pale pink mesh added a blush to his pale skin. Virus smoothed it down his body, easing out the wrinkles in the fabric until it was just right.   
  
They fussed over him endlessly, like children with a new toy, idle talk drizzling between them as if Sei had not the ears to hear.  
  
‘How old are they now anyway?’ Trip asked, delicately polishing Sei’s teeth with a toothbrush in one hand and a cloth in the other – it wouldn’t do to spill minty toothpaste down his front. They usually did his teeth straight after his bath, but Sei had missed the obvious cue indicating that tonight would be different.   
  
They always left it until now so that his body was as fresh and primed as possible.  
  
Virus brushed his hair, stroking down with his hand after every drag of the brush, soothing the tingling strands.  
  
‘Twenty-one and three months.’   
  
‘They grow so fast, don’t they?’  
  
‘Indeed.’  
  
‘Still I don’t think it’s fair. Toue’s had his fun for the last eleven or so years, to one extent or the other.’  
  
‘You do not think he started sooner?’ There was a pause in the rhythm and Sei’s breath held, waiting for it.  
  
Trip didn’t miss a beat. He pushed the toothbrush to the back, the smirk on his lips barely hidden as Sei gagged on the uncomfortable feeling.   
  
‘We’ll have our turn.’ He echoed.  
  
The implication of their words was clear. As clear and as cold as a crisp, sharp winter’s breeze, its icy nails dragging down Sei’s back.   
  
His face must have flickered in recognition. Maybe his eyes regained a moment of light in them, for Trip and Virus exchanged a glance before speaking again. Sei caught the glimpse, Trip’s empty eyes moving over his shoulder and back again with renewed interest.  
  
‘Sei-san is a good brother, a very good brother. It’s a shame you’ll never meet him.’  
  
‘Ah. Aoba will never know of the sacrifice you made for him – unless we tell him.’   
  
‘Would you like that, Sei-san? We can do that if you want us to. We will tell him all that you have done for him, how you have suffered all these years to protect him.’  
  
‘Don’t worry, Sei. It’s not all been for nothing. Thanks to you, when the time comes and we get our hands on him, he’ll be so much harder to break.’  
  
‘And that is the part we are looking forward to.’  
  
Both sets of brushes stopped. The toothbrush pulled from Sei’s mouth, leaving his teeth polished and his breath minty fresh; a drip of saliva trailed after it, smoothed away by a thumb. His hair was knot-free and silky to the touch. His body was scrubbed clean and dressed for the night ahead. Not a single part of him was out of place.   
  
Nothing on the surface, at least, but the emotional storm these two had brewed inside the pit of his belly was stirring, like a rumble of thunder in the distance, a foreshadowing of the trouble to come.  
  
Sei’s lip moved before he could stop it. It quivered, the silent words that weighed it down suddenly lifting off.

‘…Stop, please.’  
  
His voice was so quiet he wasn’t sure he actually said anything, couldn’t be certain the words weren’t still lodged in his throat.   
  
‘You made him cry.’ Virus said, his voice curt as he spoke to Trip, turning Sei’s body to face him. ‘Sei-san, please dry your eyes. It will not do if you have puffy eyes.’  
  
The sharp angles of Virus’ face contrasted immensely to Trip’s broader, wide-cheeked visage. The two were oddly matched; one was taller, one was thinner, one was brains and the other brawn. On second thought, perhaps they were complimentary. They made a complete package, for Virus did not possess the physical strength to lift Sei as Trip did now, scooping him up into his arms and carrying him to the bed, where he lay him down as carefully as if he were made of glass.  
  
They tucked him in, and each kissed a cheek.  
  
‘Goodnight, Sei-san.’  
  
‘Nunight, Sei.’

  
~

  
He had not meant to fall asleep.

He didn’t want to succumb like that, to allow himself to fall into the vulnerability of waking up like this, to the feel of the mattress sinking down beneath the weight of another, an eternally uninvited guest. He kept his eyes closed, face pressed against the now warm feather pillow, feigning the continuation of sleep. He ignored the chill air that rushed to greet his exposed skin as the duvet pulled away, pretended not to notice the encroaching, broad frame that hovered above him now.

Sei could hear the unevenness of his ragged breaths, the steady rhythm torn apart by his excitement, the only sound in the room except for the occasional creak of the mattress.  
  
In his position he was unable to stop the smooth hand as it trailed up his thigh, beginning its journey just above the back of his knee. His hands were tucked beneath the plump pillow, yet they may as well have been tied to the metal bed posts for all the action he was inclined to take against the assault. He never resisted it. Not once had he had the courage – or perhaps simply the will – to taste the other side, to dabble in rebellion.   
  
No, he surely left all that to his brother to experience.  
  
The sweet reverie of his sibling slipped away as Sei felt the hem of his negligee nudge up over the curve of his ass, the leathery fingers pausing before claiming their prize, squeezing and kneading the soft skin.  
  
It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation but then neither was it enjoyable. Sei simply felt nothing in regards to it, the touch merely registering in his mind, his body shifting as he prepared for the inevitable. For now he was to remain ‘sleeping’, even as both hands gripped at his ass, pulling the cheeks open and rolling them languidly, still gentle in motion but urgent in emotion. It was all part of the game, though, and Sei did not have long to wait for the other’s passions to carry things further along.   
  
‘Sei,’ He panted, his voice thick and wet with the saliva that rolled in his mouth, and at that Sei knew exactly who straddled him now, ‘My dear child, Sei…forgive me.’  
  
‘…Papa?’ Sei responded, making the syllables as groggy as he could, snaking one hand out from beneath his pillow to rub sleepily at his eyes. ‘What’s wrong, Papa?’  
  
‘Nothing, my dear child. Please, just lay still a moment.’  
  
Sei paused, but not in consideration of his next sentence and not to ponder his father’s words. He paused because it was his written on his script to do so. He would remain silent, letting the air fill with unspoken questions, until he felt the gentle rocking of Toue’s hips. As it happened, hands still pressing firmly on his ass, he felt his father’s hardness press to him, rubbing back and forth through the cotton of his pants as he bucked his hips, Sei did not miss his mark.  
  
‘Papa… what are you…-‘  
  
‘Shh. It’ll be over soon. Just a little more.’  
  
The mattress creaked, and after each creak came a wheeze, a tainted and strained breath that rained down from above him, and following that was the whisper of cotton as it brushed against skin. In the darkness of his room all he had were the sounds, this chorus of life erupting around him in a symphony of erotic noise.   
  
‘Nhn… Papa, it feels… strange…’ Sei whispered, feigning the discomfort of unknown sensations. Sensations he had never felt, all the more credit to his acting skills that he mimicked them so well. Toue never complained, only smoothed his hair and kissed his cheek goodnight. The only other indication he received that he had played his part well was the warmth left deep inside him, though the coldness it radiated was bitter.  
  


‘My dear boy.My dear, dear boy.’ Toue repeated the words like a mantra, and never had such innocent, endearing words sounded so perverse. ‘I cannot help it…’  
  
The rhythmic thrusting stopped, his father reaching his limit.   
  
The weight on Sei’s fragile bones lifted, and Toue’s broad frame nestled between his legs rather than over, pushing them wide open and forcing Sei to lift his hips from the bed slightly. He pushed his face into his pillow, muffling the anguished cry as a warm and wet sensation wriggled against his entrance playfully.  
  
He loathed this part the most out of it all. His moan was real but it was not borne of pleasure, taking all his might to mask the discomfort that raged inside his belly, icy white and potent in the absence of the fiery blaze. His blood ran cold, his loins as barren as the tundra where nothing was strong enough to grow. No seed blossomed, no life and no hope of it. This was all he felt, knotting his brows together and pressing his face harder still into his pillow as though it may swallow him, with some luck, and save him from the wriggling tongue that circled him, fruitlessly teasing that which did not exist.

When his asshole was thoroughly tongue-fucked, Toue pulled back, unzipping his suit pants as he repositioned himself and there was an agonising moment that followed. It lasted forever, the seconds dragging their idle hands around the clock with lethargic precision, postponing the inevitable brush of Toue’s cock over Sei’s hole. He twitched instinctively as he felt it, the tip sliding over his loosened entrance in such a way that if he had been aroused by this, he may buck his hips and plead to be taken.

As it was he did just that, but every word and every motion was a carefully constructed lie, a fabrication that stung him to the core with each perversion that he uttered.

‘P-Papa…’ Sei’s muffled voice wove its way through the cotton pillowcase, and he could feel the hot moistness of his breath kissing his cheeks, 'That feels… so strange…’

'Sei… my boy… I should stop here,but I do not wish to leave things like this.’ Toue’s leathery palms pressed firmly onto Sei’s smooth ass, fingers spread wide as they sunk into his flesh and squeezed, parting him open and leaving him exposed. Toue liked that. To look. When he finally slipped his cock inside he would watch with fascination as it disappeared into Sei’s body, vanishing to where his vision could not follow. It was embarrassing to be watched so carefully, so intimately, but Sei had learned to ignore it now.

'Papa…Papa it's… alright…’

No. That’s not what he wanted to say.

Toue took in a shaky breath and positioned himself.

Sei inhaled sharply, recapturing the fleeting shadow of his lost innocence.

At first he was careful, almost considerate. Sei could feel he was full, the brush of pubic hair ticklish on his ass, the fabric of his suit pants pressed against his thighs, and Toue paused, as if to relish the moment. He relived the first time over and again, and Sei knew to clench as firmly as he could, tensing all his muscles to recapture the stolen innocence of that first time.   
  
Toue, for all his endless patience, was eager, as hungry for the kill as a starving wolf in winter. He seized his prey, and as fangs sunk in to supple flesh, so too did he rip into Sei’s body, drawing his hips back with a sudden urgency, slamming them forward with a sickening slap.  
  
The bed creaked noisily, the mattress groaning under the twin weight, a lascivious melody set to the rhythmic thud of the metal headboard as it beat against the wall. If he had the will to look, Sei knew the paint would be chipped, the wall dented from all the years of being hammered into.  
  
Creak. Thump. Creak. Thump. Creak. Thump.  
  
More subtle was the sound of their breaths mingling together; Sei’s nothing more than a whisper as he endured the punishment, while Toue’s bathed in pleasure, the occasional grunt as his cock rammed harder, withdrawing almost completely to dive back in, revelling in the tightness that momentarily gripped the sensitive ridge of his cockhead.

'Does it hurt?’ Toue asked.

'Nhm…No… feels… good.’ Sei pushed his brows together, lifting his head from the pillow and shaking his head wildly from side to side, as if he could barely contain his pleasure. He wondered how it felt, then, to be so enraptured as was the man fucking him, to lose yourself completely to passion.

These words were all foreign to Sei. They carried no meaning for he had never had the privilege of experiencing them. His body was as good as dead to him, a mortal prison that bound him to this duty.

Defiantly, his cock remained flaccid, dangling uselessly between his legs.

There was no hope of it there, and Sei’s interest in self-pleasure was non-existent. His thoughts moved on, in an almost bored fashion, to other more important things.

'P-Papa…Oh…T-h…!’

'Sei… my dear boy… tell me…’

'There…! It feels… good… there… ahh….’

He felt nothing. It was all lip-service, an unspoken truth between them. Perhaps Toue let himself be fooled by it, lured by his own masquerade as he moved his hips to strike at the same angle again, groaning low as Sei reacted accordingly.

All of it was designed for  _him_ ,for his pleasure alone.

And it worked.

Toue’s movements became harder and less refined, and Sei knew to begin the series of high pitched whimpers and moans that would seal his fate. He imitated them all, only able to hope he mimicked the sweet cries of those he had seen on the video. When Sei had been unable to react the way Toue wanted him to, he had resorted to teaching him through videos. Sometimes they went so far as to copy the acts on screen, the costumes, and the situations.

An ‘Ah’ there, followed by a muffled noise pressed out from between his closed lips. He lowered his face back into his pillow, biting hard as he tightened his entire frame, milking Toue’s cock into him with a false hunger.

'Sei…!’ Toue grunted, holding their hips firmly together, his cock shooting its load as deep as it would go. He rode out his solitary climax, breath catching in his throat as he poured all his being into that last moment.

It was over.

The frantic pulsing of hips slowed down gradually, the pool of warmth settling deep in Sei’s core. Tomorrow, it would be Virus and Trip’s delight to clean it back out, something they both enjoyed a little too much. No matter how hard their fingers dug around inside, though, the stain would always remain.

'Ah…Thank you, my little princess.’ Toue hunched over Sei, staying just long enough to catch his breath before easing his weakening member out. He wiped the remnants of semen that lingered at his slit on Sei’s ass before stuffing himself away again and shuffling off the bed. There was no kiss, no cuddle, no sweet nothings whispered between them. When the deed was done Toue left quickly, guiltily. Or so Sei liked to think as he lowered his hips, trying to ignore the nauseating sensation of warm fluid as it seeped out of him.

He heard the door click quietly shut, and with it released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. His heart thundered in his chest as he lay there, staring blankly into the darkness as a wet patch formed between his legs. The sheets would be changed in the morning, sure enough.

He drew a ragged breath in, felt it quiver in his lungs before letting it go again. The hold he had over himself was beginning to crumble,the relief of the ordeal being done for another night washing heavily over him.

Reaching over he took into his shaking arms the nearest stuffed animal. It was a dark blue dog with a pink tongue poking from between its lips. It was adorably cute, and into its soft, thick fur Sei unleashed his silent tears.

He clutched it tightly to his chest, wishing somehow it would give to him the comfort he needed. The reassurance that despite all this he was not alone.

As his tears dried up Sei pulled the cover back over him, not bothering to smooth out his nightgown.

'Thank you.’ He whispered, pressing the toy to his forehead. It was his own personal ritual, and with it he felt the ordeal begin to dim. 

When he woke tomorrow it would be the same.

Woken up, bathed, dressed.   
  
Escorted.   
  
Bathed, undressed, put to bed.

No one would stop to ask him if he wanted it, and so the cycle of his misery would continue on. 


End file.
